Let the rain fall
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: He had never seen anything like her before. She was equally as fascinating as she was ridiculous. RiffRaff x Janet. Rated T.


Disclaimer: Do not own!

Just a kind of odd idea that popped into my head when I was singing along to 'Over at the Frankenstein Place' in the car. Main pairing is Riff x Janet, but there are plenty of others scattered about the fic. (C'mon, it IS Rocky.) Rated T for sexy times.

Enjoy!

* * *

What most people failed to notice about Janet Weiss, Riff Raff saw the moment he laid eyes on her.

The two figures slowly taking shape in the darkness as they advanced upon the castle had immediately caught Riff Raff's attention. What kept it was the entity known as Janet Weiss.

He noticed, for instance, the way her pretty pink dress was clinging to her surprisingly shapely body, thanks to the current downpour the couple were currently staggering about in. He noticed the way she kept stealing these anxious little glances at her fiancé, as if afraid he, too, may get swallowed up by the darkness if she didn't make sure he was still there.

She didn't know that they were already there.

"You're wet," Riff Raff observed, as the couple stood shivering on the porch.

"Yes," Janet said, in that awkward, stilted way of hers. She stared at him like a frightened deer. "It's raining."

The air carried the scent of earth. The storm made the whole place crackle with energy. Like a sign.

Riff Raff's eyes slid back to the pair in front of him. He was curious about these earth creatures. So he let them in, knowing that this had the potential to change everything. That these rain-sodden humans might just be the catalyst that he was looking for.

Of course, that wasn't the _only _reason.

Riff Raff saw the way those wide eyes of hers went even wider when she took in the inhabitants of the castle for the first time. It was so obvious to him that it would only be a matter of hours for Frank to have his way with both her and her square-jawed mate, regardless of how tightly they clung to each other. Nobody could say no to Frank, not even Riff Raff. (Although he loathed admitting it.)

Blonde, pop-eyed and prim, Janet was a most unusual female. (At least, to Riff Raff she was.) The way she behaved was totally at odds from anything he had ever encountered. She was absolutely nothing like Magenta- but then again, Riff Raff suspected _nobody _was quite like his wonderful, beautiful, strange sister. Nor was she like Columbia, who seemed to be composed mostly of glitter, candy and a wild, shimmering excitement, like the human incarnate of a carnival.

Nearly everything about Janet Weiss irritated and fascinated him at once- she walked and talked like some kind of automatic doll, porcelain hands folding neatly in her lap or at her sides, blonde hair bouncing slightly with each step, pinned back with clips to match her dress. Riff Raff wondered what a creature like her would be like when you stripped back the layers of pastel and courtesy and exposed what lay beneath her annoyingly perfect surface.

So he decided to find out. The answer wasn't going to come to him, after all.

He rounded a corner, and a soft thing collided with him.

"Oh!"

Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just trying to find Brad, but then I heard he was with- with Frank, and I just wanted-"

Riff Raff merely stared at her as Janet continued her nervous explanations. His eyes focused on her lips.

"Be quiet." Riff Raff said abruptly, stepping closer, trapping her.

Janet's startled utterance was lost as Riff Raff stretched out a long, thin arm and grasped the back of her neck and forcefully pressed his lips against hers, smudging her perfectly-applied lipstick with some satisfaction. It tasted chalky and a little sweet.

The next thing Janet knew, she was lying sprawled on red velvet, Riff Raff's gloved fingers tangled in her wavy blonde locks, the other hand wondering down her pale skin, a bored, almost clinical look on his face.

The strangest thing was, she just couldn't feel guilty about it.

Riff Raff gazed at her, and although he looked strangely sinister in the darkness, Janet found herself feeling more curious then scared.

Staring at the women beneath him, Riff Raff concluded something about humans- they really weren't all that complicated. They were intelligent, yes. Certainly more so then Frank seemed to assume.

But once you tore away all the ridiculousness they seemed to have programmed into them, when you peeled back the layers they chose to hide themselves in and observed them in their primal, natural states, they were just like any other creature. In a way, it was oddly...alluring.

And Janet Weiss, despite had peculiar behavior, was no exception.

"You won't tell Brad, will you?" Janet whispered, surprising Riff Raff slightly, who had been lost in his reverie. "I don't want him to think-"

"The Master has already had both of you," Riff Raff intoned. "Yet you still feel the absurd notion of guilt for your actions?"

Janet bit her lip and looked away, a tendril of her falling gracefully in her face.

"I-"

"Do you regret this?" Riff Raff asked, his voice hardly audible over the steady thrumming over rain outside.

Janet found herself telling him the truth;

"No."

Riff Raff's skeletal face was suddenly close to hers- or perhaps she hadn't been paying attention.

"Good," he said, simply. "I do not regret."

Then he kissed her, or perhaps she kissed him- who knows how these things begin? And Riff Raff had the privilege of witnessing, for the second time, the _real_, unrestrained Janet.

And outside, the rain continued its descent, the sound of it falling background music as they moved together, as creatures of the dark.

* * *

Reviews, as usual, are lovely.


End file.
